To Give Our Hearts Away
by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: A relationship told in a handful of kisses.
1. Unbreakable

**This will be 10 chapters, told in a series of small snapshots. It's inspired by a collection of prompts on tumblr about types of kisses.**

 **I don't own anything! It all belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Hermione Granger, newly instated Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood facing the Headmaster with her hands on her hips. "You can't just cut mice out of the curriculum because you want to use them for ingredients," she ground out, eyes flashing.

"As the Headmaster of this school, I will do what I see fit," Snape replied, his voice low and cool.

"Merlin, you are so _exasperating_. I could just – " She cut off abruptly.

"You could just _what?_ " Snape inquired, studying her.

Her eyes flashed to his lips for a fraction of a second, but that was all it took. Snape's lips crashed on hers, taking her breath away. She responded passionately, bringing her hands up to tangle in his robes and pull him closer. He guided her backwards until her shoulders hit the wall, eliciting a gasp from her. He slipped his tongue into her open mouth, and her mind whispered that Snape was a surprisingly good kisser.

Another gasp, this time of realization. She pressed her palms into his chest, pushing him off of her. As he took a step backward, meeting her eyes in surprise, he seemed to gather himself.

"Miss – Professor Granger, I apologize. That was . . . out of line." With his robes billowing behind him, Snape swept away, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor.

She let herself lean back against the wall and touched one hand to her tingling lips, watching him go. The feel of his lips, the fire in his eyes – Hermione had to admit that she didn't regret kissing Severus Snape.

* * *

 **1\. The Unbreakable Kiss: The type of kiss that really shouldn't be happening - it's a mistake, but you just can't find yourself able to pull away.**


	2. Hesitation

Asking her to dinner had been a troublesome affair. He had nearly broken composure, nearly stumbled over the words. Something about the woman made him lose his head, starting from the moment that he had kissed her in the corridor two weeks ago.

As he walked her to the door of her chambers, his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Did she expect him to kiss her again? Did she _want_ him to kiss her again? They halted outside the portrait, and she slipped her arm from his without saying a word.

After a brief pause, Severus said, "Well, I bid you good night." His voice sounded unfamiliar to his own ears.

Hermione echoed his words and turned towards the portrait before hesitating and turning back toward him. "I had a nice time tonight. Thank you for dinner, Headmaster."

"Severus," he corrected, inching toward her, giving her time to back away.

" _Severus,_ " she breathed, and the sound of his name on her lips caused his breath to hitch.

He dipped his head and paused, catching her gaze. When she made no move to back away, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. She sighed, her breath fanning across his face; he could smell the glass of wine that she had had with dinner.

He brushed his lips against hers once more. "Good night, _Hermione_."

* * *

 **2\. The Hesitant Kiss: The type of kiss where your lips brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as you each wait for the other person to make a move.**


	3. Distraction

She pressed a kiss to one shoulder blade, quickly followed by a kiss to the other. Her lips trailed down his left arm; although covered by his thick robes, she kissed down his arm as far as he would let her.

He shook her off before she reached his wrist. " _Hermione_ ," he growled, his voice light.

"I'm bored," she whined, standing on her tiptoes so that she could gently lick his earlobe. He shivered but kept his eyes on the potion in front of him, stirring it rhythmically.

"If you want something to do, you can grind that bicorn horn for me," he replied coolly, although she could hear the note of amusement in his voice that he was trying to suppress. When she made no move to grind the bicorn horn, he reached for it himself and began grinding it into a powder with the mortar and pestle.

"I don't want to grind bicorn horn." She peppered his jaw with kisses before moving to his neck. "I want to sit on the couch with a book and a cup of tea."

He nodded toward the potion. "There is nothing here to stop you from doing that."

"Let me clarify. I want to sit on the couch _with you_ and a book and a cup of tea." She kissed his cheek and finally the corner of his mouth.

One corner of his mouth ticked up in a smirk. "After I finish this restock for Poppy."

She pulled the mortar and pestle from his hands and began kissing his knuckles, each joint, and finally the tips of his fingers. Severus slipped his other hand and pulled her close, dipping his head to capture her lips with his.

An acrid smell suddenly began to rise from the potion behind them. Severus pulled back and groaned slightly. "Is this what you wanted?"

She smiled cheekily and skipped off to the door to his quarters. Severus vanished the burnt potion and followed.

Of course he followed.

* * *

 **The Distracting Kiss: When you press kisses anywhere available - arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, anywhere to distract them.**


	4. In the Moment

The announcer's excited chatter filled the stands, recounting the Gryffindor chaser's skillful swoop to evade a Ravenclaw bludger. The Quidditch Cup was on the line, and Hermione – although never one for the excitement and rowdiness of Quidditch when she could be taking advantage of an empty library – was following every play. After all, as Head of Gryffindor house, she would get to proudly display the trophy in her office. And if she were being honest, she wanted the opportunity to rub it in Severus' face that Gryffindor was better than Slytherin, who had won the cup for the last three years but had graduated most of their players this past year.

" _And Stevens dives suddenly – has he seen the Snitch?_ "

Hermione grabbed Severus' hand tightly, squeezing his fingers as she watched the Gryffindor seeker streak across the sky. The Ravenclaw seeker had quickly spotted the Snitch as well and was chasing after Stevens.

" _And Merlin, Stevens is but a streak of red and gold on that Firebolt Supreme. Grimweld is following. That Thunderbolt is quick, but it may not be quick enough."_

"Come on, Miss Grimweld," Severus muttered under his breath. If Hermione had been less focused on the match, she might have smacked his arm. Instead she watched with bated breath as the Ravenclaw seeker caught up with Stevens, the two seekers flying side-by-side toward an invisible Snitch.

" _They're reaching, and – Stevens has it! Stevens has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the Cup!_ "

Hermione jumped to her feet cheering, along with the mass of students in Gryffindor's student section. Severus stood beside her, less pleased, and she noticed that she had yet to let go of his hand. With a quick twist, she pulled his head down to hers, meeting his lips.

It was only when she heard the roaring of the students fall silent that she realized her mistake. She pulled back and met Severus' gaze. "Oh, Merlin," she squeaked.

He smirked. "'Oh, Merlin' indeed."

"I guess they had to find out eventually." She kissed him again to the cheers of the students.

* * *

 **4\. The In-the-Moment Kiss: Maybe it's in the middle of an argument or you just looked too beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.**


	5. Emptiness

"Hermione, you misunderstand." A letter was clutched in his hand, a letter addressed to a dead woman.

"Do I?" she remarked icily. She was gathering her things, the various items that had accumulated in Severus' sitting room and bedroom over several months of dating. "I'm leaving, Severus."

She threw a scarf and a few books into her beaded bag, which remained by her side even all these years after camping with the boys when they were seventeen and on the run from Voldemort. With one last glance around the room, she looked at Severus, who was still clutching the letter in his hand, his face paler than she had ever seen and his eyes shuttered.

When she moved toward the door, he moved too, looping his fingers around her wrist and pulling her back to him. He caught her lips with his, and she could taste the anguish in his kiss. She stood there for a moment without responding, the emptiness of the kiss shattering her heart, before she pulled away.

"Hermione."

"I didn't sign up for a love triangle. I can't sit here and love you while you love Lily Potter."

The door shut behind her with a note of finality. It wasn't until she returned to her own quarters and collapsed on the couch with a strangled sob that she realized it was first time that she had told him she loved him.

* * *

 **5\. The Empty Kiss: When one of you doesn't kiss back. It's the empty, stoic feeling of their lips on yours, like no one even cares anymore.**


	6. Reconciliation

**I wrote this last night while drinking margaritas alone on my couch and watching Edward Scissorhands, so hopefully this isn't too bad haha**

* * *

Hermione was fighting the urge to run to the dungeons. After all, she was a professor now, and she couldn't be seen flying down staircases and through corridors if there wasn't an emergency. But despite her mental chastisement, she found her feet picking up the pace as she hurried down the stairs, skipping the trick step three from the bottom with practiced ease.

She didn't even bother to knock when she reached the door to the Potions classroom, where she hoped he would still be. Madam Pomfrey had informed her that Severus had been cleared to leave the Hospital Wing not long before she had arrived. Knowing that Severus was never one to take time for himself, she had assumed that she would find him cleaning up the explosion that had destroyed half of his classroom and sent him to the infirmary after collapsing from the toxic fumes that he had inhaled while ushering his students – even the pea-brained Hufflepuff who had added copious amounts of the wrong ingredient to his potion – from the classroom.

Sure enough, when Hermione burst through the door like a banshee – or rather, like a woman who still loved her ex-boyfriend more than life itself – Severus spun on his heels to face her, his eyes wide in surprise and his hand flying for his wand before he realized that it was her. "Hex first, ask question later" was still the first instinct of so many survivors of the wizarding war, reflexes honed for combat and nerves strained from the hints of post-traumatic stress disorder that no one ever saw a mind healer for long enough to be diagnosed with.

Hermione paused in the doorway, giving his nerves time to adjust to the fact that she was not a threat and his eyes to realize that it really was her standing before him, after two months of careful avoidance in the corridors and sitting on opposite sides of the Head Table for meals.

"Are you okay? Poppy told me . . ." Hermione breathed, unashamedly running her gaze up and down his body to check for injuries. She rushed toward him and threw her arms around him, not missing the way that his back stiffened slightly at the contact. "You should be resting."

A beat later, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione in response. "Do I detect a hint of concern?"

"Of course I'm bloody well concerned!" Hermione bit back. "I heard you were in the hospital wing after an explosion in the dungeons and all I could think –"

"I am fine, Hermione. Poppy would not have let me out of her sight if I weren't." Severus replied with a hint of a smirk, before gesturing vaguely at the classroom. Tables were scorched and blackened; one had splintered and collapsed. Stools were scattered and overturned. "My classroom, on the other hand –"

Hermione's relief was palpable, and she felt the ball of panic in her chest begin to loosen. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his, interrupting his sentence. He responded fiercely, burying one hand in her hair and clutching the fabric of her shirt at the small of her back to pull her body against his. He flipped them around so that he could pin her against his desk.

When she pulled back, gasping, legs wrapped around his slim waist, she saw the fear and the hope in his eyes. She gave him another soft kiss before beginning to untangle herself from him. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in the –"

"Hermione, I love you." Severus' words came out rushed but honest, and Hermione paused. "I should have told you ages ago, far before our . . . misunderstanding."

Hermione's stomach clenched. "Do you love Lily Potter?"

Severus looked away, his face darkening slightly at the name. "Yes, of course."

"Then I just don't see how this can work." Hermione replied coldly, untangling herself fully and straightening her robes. She brushed the wrinkles from her blouse and turned toward the door, feeling the familiar pain settle in her chest.

"Do you love Weasley?" Severus called after her suddenly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Hermione paused without turning back around. "Of course I do. He's my best friend."

"But are you _in_ love with him, like you were after the war?"

Realization dawned on Hermione, and for a moment she wished that she could melt into the floor. She turned back toward Severus, tugging on the sleeves of her robes. Her voice was barely a whisper when she replied, "No, of course not."

"Perhaps you can understand," Severus continued, moving toward her. "I will always love Lily Evans. She was a beacon of hope in my life before my Hogwarts years; she was my best friend. I lost her many years ago – long before that Halloween night – but I have always loved her. But let me make it clear to you, Hermione: there is only one witch that I am in love with, and that witch is you."

"And the letter?" Hermione squeaked.

"A goodbye to a childhood friend, not the passionate love letter that you had assumed it to be. I burned it when you left."

Hermione looked at her shoes, feeling like a fool. "Merlin, Severus, I was a fool. I'm so sorry."

His fingers gently tilted her head up to look at him, and she saw that the fear had all but left his eyes. He kissed her then, and she tasted his own apology in the kiss, along with hints of the cup of Earl Grey that was sitting on his desk.

"I still love you too, you know."

* * *

 **6\. The Post-Break Up Kiss: The kiss that catches you both off-guard, but says I miss you, I'm sorry, and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.**


	7. Can't Let You Go Yet

**I have a problem haha. Enjoy this tiny little piece while I fail my exams :P**

* * *

The intensity of their rekindled relationship caught Severus off-guard. His tendency to keep his emotions locked away had been fashioned from a loveless childhood, and his school years in Slytherin and studies in Occlumency had only served to further his emotional isolation. He had grown so accustomed to maintaining his stoic mask that he found himself rather disconcerted by the way that Hermione seemed to be tearing down his walls.

He was careful when he touched her in public, trying to shield them from the public eye. No one wanted to find themselves associated with Severus Snape, and the last thing that Severus wanted was for Hermione to see their names together in the _Daily Prophet_ and realize exactly what she was getting herself into.

So when they were walking down the hallways of Hogwarts, Severus tried to walk at a respectable distance from Hermione until she pulled him into her, lacing her fingers through his. When he kissed her before parting for their classes, he pulled her around corners and behind tapestries, away from the prying, curious eyes of their students.

Hermione was like nicotine – addictive and utterly destructive to the quiet, peaceful life that he had lived before he met her. His fingers and lips felt stained by her gentle kisses, although a simple glance would reveal that the only residue on his fingers was that from the hundreds of potions that he had prepared over the years.

Severus walked through the courtyard toward the Transfiguration classroom, holding Hermione's hand tightly in his. Hermione had encouraged him that she wanted to be more open with their relationship, so he ignored the curious glances of the students lounging in the courtyard and pulled Hermione's body closer to his own.

When they reached the classroom, Severus pulled Hermione around the corner into a side corridor, which was completely deserted due to the rare bout of good weather that Hogwarts was experiencing this fall. Meeting her eyes, he pressed his lips gently to hers.

"Have a good class, Hermione," he said silkily, his fingers running lightly up her sides.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy," Hermione laughed, pulling him back towards her as he prepared to take his leave. His lips crashed on hers again, and her hands slipped up to tangle themselves in his hair.

When he finally pulled away, he was gasping. "We're _professors_ , not fifth years," he scolded lightly, but Hermione caught the edge of amusement in his eyes and the grin that he couldn't keep from turning up the corners of his lips.

She leaned in and kissed him one last time, drawing one finger down his jaw. "I'll see you after class, Severus."

Her lips and her parting grin were all that he could think about for the next hour, despite the third years attempting to brew their Confusion Concoctions. Perhaps he had taken a sip of a Confusion Concoction himself.

* * *

 **7\. Can't Let Go Yet Kiss: The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other's lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you doesn't finally pull away**


	8. Quick Goodbye

**Dammit haha. Last one for now, I promise. I'll be back after December 19th or so.**

* * *

Hermione Granger knew Severus Snape. She knew the way that he took his tea – cream with one sugar. She knew about his particular liking for gin, despite the Headmaster's penchant for gifting him an expensive bottle of Ogden's each Christmas. She had learned how to pick up on his facial expressions, although she could never tell the prideful man that despite his attempts to remain unreadable, his face was like an open book to Hermione. She knew the tiny twitch of his lips that meant that he was amused by something that she said. She knew his deep, throaty chuckle that was as rewarding as a full belly laugh from Ron or Harry. She even knew about the small, singular dimple that emerged when he truly – albeit rarely – had occasion to smile, try as he might to hide his grin behind one long-fingered hand.

Above all, Hermione knew well that one did not talk to the Potions Master until after he had had his morning cup of coffee. As such, Hermione wasn't surprised when Severus merely nodded at her as he stalked into her tiny kitchen that morning, his scowl illuminated by windows that were charmed to let the light in. He plopped down unceremoniously across from her at the little kitchen table and took a sip from his mug.

Hermione nearly giggled as his face lightened perceptibly. "Good morning," she squeaked happily, returning her gaze to the book on the table.

"Good morning," he replied easily, unfolding the copy of the newspaper that was waiting for him on the table.

Hermione glanced up at him as he took another sip, his gaze now focused acutely on the title story, which was something about one of Kingsley's newest policy changes. Though it was all but commonplace for them to stay in each other's chambers these days, it still made Hermione nearly light-headed with happiness to see the renowned Potions Master freshly showered in _her_ little kitchen, pouring himself coffee from _her_ coffee pot and adding a touch of the cream from _her_ icebox. Something about the whole arrangement still didn't seem real, but Hermione didn't plan on pinching herself anytime soon.

"What's so funny?" Severus grumbled from across from her, barely raising his eyes from the paper.

Hermione wiped a hand across her face, trying to take her silly grin with it. It was there to stay. "Nothing. I heard that there was a bit of an incident with your sixth years yesterday?"

This time, Severus did lower the newspaper to gaze across the table at her. "Nothing important. There will be minor incidents for as long as I choose to keep Amortentia in the sixth year curriculum, as it seems that I'm hard-pressed to find even a shred of maturity in this school."

"They're sixteen, love," Hermione reminded him lightly. "None of us is all too mature at sixteen. If I remember correctly, I was quite – " Hermione stopped abruptly, having remembered the drama that had occurred between her, Ron, and Lavender Brown during her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Severus stood, folding the newspaper and conjuring a disposable cup to fill with another serving of coffee. "Emotions and potions brew nothing but disaster, my dear. Perhaps teaching love potions throughout puberty is an unwise choice, but they're an important part of the curriculum."

"Harvesting ingredients again before breakfast?"

"The Boom berries on the edge of the Forest are ripe, so I thought that I would gather some before any foolish wandering students got to them," he replied, slipping on his cloak. "Poppy will be delighted with a fresh batch of potions."

Severus picked up his disposable cup of coffee from where he had left it on the counter, and he bent down to kiss Hermione swiftly on his way out the door.

Hermione grinned after him, her finger tracing her bottom lip where his mouth had just been. "Be safe!"

* * *

 **8\. The Quick Goodbye Kiss: it's the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye.**


	9. Breathtaking

**A bit of a late Christmas gift. Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, although he could clearly detect the remnants of a Cushioning Charm long past its renewal date on the worn wicker chair. The Weasleys were loudly chatting around them, although the voice of Potter himself was the one that was grately most fiercely on his nerves. Severus had always been bored by the rather inane talk of Quiddith that most younger boys engaged in, and he was infinitely happy that Hermione did not find herself taken by the violent sport.

However, the hazards of dating Hermione included being dragged to the majority of family functions, particularly following their joint inability to restore the Grangers' – now Wilkins' – memories, which was still a sore spot for Hermione. As such, Molly Weasley took it upon herself to invite the young witch (and plus one, for all intents and purposes) to every holiday celebration in order to make her feel welcome and loved.

And _that_ was why Severus Snape found himself subtly shifting in his seat on the evening of Christmas, trying to catch Hermione's eye and avoid Ginny's insistent spoonful of mashed potatoes from being deposited on his plate.

"So, Severus," Molly started, her voice cutting across the cacophony of voices in the kitchen. Severus was sure that the skill had taken quite a bit of practice over the years with so many mouths and bodies in the house. "How are you and Hermione doing?"

He caught the nosy look in her eye and threw a slight smirk toward Hermione. They had made a bet on how long it would take the motherly redhead to ask about their relationship, and Severus could feel that his pockets would be just a little bit heavier by the end of the night.

"Well enough," Severus replied noncommittally, his keen eyes noting the way that Hermione had perked up at their topic of conversation, despite her attempt to pretend that she had maintained her interest in Potter's usual inane chatter. As Molly harrumphed in dissatisfaction, Severus' hand slipped into one pocket to trace the outline of a little black box lined in velvet. _Well enough, indeed._

By the end of the night, the Weasley clan was exchanging gifts, smiles, and hugs. There were plenty of Weasley sweaters to go around, and Severus had found himself rather taken aback when he had opened a box that had turned out to be a Weasley sweater of his own, entirely black but for a ring of grey and green around the collar and the cuffs of the sleeves. Rather like an outdated Hogwarts jumper, although he could never truly reveal how much he appreciated the Weasley matriarch's gesture.

When all of the parcels had been exchanged and opened, Severus caught the look of disappointment in Hermione's eyes, because as of yet, she had not received a Christmas gift from him.

He cleared his throat pointedly, catching the attention of the redheaded family around him.

"Hermione," he began, feeling his traitorous voice betray him slightly despite his best efforts. He grabbed Hermione's hand to steady himself and glanced at her amber eyes, which were curiously open. He tried again. "Hermione, I always thought that happiness was more than I could ever ask for in this life, but the time that I've spent with you has given me a happiness and a lightness that I never thought that I deserved."

The silence in the room buzzed in his ears as he paused. Hermione's eyes were fixed intensely on his, her hand clutching his so tightly that he could feel the blood draining from his fingers. He carefully slipped his hand from her grasp and slid it into his pocket, from which he extracted the little black box. He deftly flipped it open between his fingers.

He stood and – with what could almost be considered a smile – smoothly dropped down to one knee on the threadbare carpet of the Weasleys' sitting room.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He suddenly found himself with an armful of witch, and he cradled her close to him as she stretched up to capture his lips with hers. She clutched at his back and he tugged her closer, one hand keeping a careful grasp on the box that held the ring – a beautiful diamond set into a band of white gold that he had found in the Prince family vault when he had been digging around several months ago.

They broke apart at the uncomfortable tittering coming from Potter and Weasley and he pressed his forehead to hers, marveling at the tears in her eyes and the smile stretching her cheeks so far that it seemed as though her face would split with the effort of conveying her happiness. His chest tightened slightly at the thought that he had put that expression on her face.

He closed his eyes as he pressed one more soft kiss to her lips, reveling in the moment around them. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you great bloody idiot."

* * *

 **9\. The Breathtaking Kiss: It's the kiss that you can't do anything for a few seconds after. You keep your eyes closed with mouth agape as you try to let your mind process what happened.**


	10. The Morning After

**Finally, finally: the final chapter in this little fic. Thank you for sticking with it! Enjoy the last little piece :)**

* * *

The early morning sun shone through the window, hitting Hermione squarely in the face. She had forgotten to close the shutters the night before, and the bright sun was blinding her through the open window of the hotel. The Eiffel Tower was a speck on the golden horizon, but Hermione buried her face into the percale pillow in favor of a little bit more sleep before they prepared for the first day of their honeymoon.

But sleep evaded her for the time being and she turned over, facing Severus. Hermione loved to watch Severus sleep. She loved the way that the stress lines in his face softened, making him look peaceful and content. The stress of two wars had aged him, and she frequently wanted to kiss his forehead and smooth the worry lines that often formed there. But when Severus slept peacefully beside her, she could pretend that he had never been hurt over the years – that her new husband didn't bear the scars of two wars, just as she bore the scars of one.

The scar on his neck was the most prominent, the skin there bubbled and angry from the venom of Voldemort's snake. She had been there, watching through the entrance to the Shrieking Shack as he fell against the wall, bleeding, gasping in pain. He had been nothing to her then – disdained professor, known traitor, Dumbledore's murderer – but the scene still appeared in her nightmares, regardless of how many times she awoke in his arms or pressed her ear tightly against his shirt to hear his heartbeat thudding rhythmically in his chest.

She pressed her lips gently to the scar, remembering all too vividly the blood staining Harry's hands, the memories pouring unbidden from Severus' eyes. A soft sigh of air hit Hermione's forehead as Severus' lips parted in response to her touch. She smiled against his skin and began depositing tiny kisses up his neck and along his jaw, feeling him draw air into his lungs as he awakened.

His lips reached blindly for hers before she managed to reach his lips. He missed, his lips meeting her nose and his stubble scraping gently across her upper lip. Thin lips pressing blindly against her chin made her laugh, and she felt his huff of amused frustration fan out against her face.

"It is far too early for such nonsense," he grumbled, still half asleep, but his fingers – warm from being trapped under the blanket – sought out her chin in order to kiss her properly.

She returned the kiss fully, tangling her fingers in his sleep-mussed hair as he awakened fully and rolled his body over hers. "It's never too early for this, love."

His content hum against her lips was the only response that she received, but she didn't mind. Paris could wait. Everything could wait when she had this man in her arms and his ring on her finger.

* * *

 **10\. The Early Morning Kiss: A kiss that's a wake-up call, it's barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze**

 **Thank you again!**


End file.
